Remember me
by Wee-hoo
Summary: Miss Parker and Lyle are fighting and she screams for him to leave... WARNING! Character Death


Remember me  
By: Wee-hoo  
  
Summary: Miss Parker and Lyle are fighting and she screams for him to leave...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them and won't get any money out of this story out of this story.  
  
MISS PARKER'S HOUSE  
  
"You have to trust me. I didn't kill Thomas," Lyle tries to soothe her.  
  
"Why should I trust you? You never liked Thomas. And if you did kill him, I swear to God I'll kill you," she snarls and takes a menacing step towards him.  
  
"Why would I come here if I killed Thomas? I don't have a death wish," he says and takes a step back with his hands up in surrender.  
  
"If you don't have a death wish you shouldn't have come here at all. Now get the hell out of my house before I shoot you," she screams and swallows her drink in one big gulp. Lyle sighs deeply and walks over to the couch. She quickly takes a step and stands in front of him.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I was just going to take my gun," he answers.  
  
"No. You are not taking that. I have to cross check it with the bullet that killed Tommy," she says and Lyle nods.  
  
"Check this as well," he says and removes his spare. She takes it and places next to the other one. Lyle smiles and turns to leave. As he is just about to go out the door they both hear a gunshot. Miss Parker dives for cover and grabs the nearest gun to protect herself. When she doesn't hear a second shot she looks up and sees Lyle standing in the doorway with a shocked look on his face. She is just about to ask him something when she notices the blood trickling down from his mouth. She jumps up and reaches him quickly. He stares at her and then at his chest that is now covered with blood. He looks at her again just as his legs give out and he falls to the floor. Miss Parker helps him to a lying position and rips his shirt open to see the wound better. The bullet seems to have gone through his lung and she gasps at the sight. She places a hand over the wound trying to keep the blood inside him. He gasps as the blood fills his lung slowly killing him. He coughs and some blood lands on his chin. He gives Miss Parker a sad look.  
  
"I didn't... kill him," he chokes out. She stares at him and smiles at him sadly.  
  
"Hush... It's okay. I know you didn't," she says uncertainly. She tries to soothe him as he struggles for a breath. He is dying and they both know it.  
  
"I'm sorry... for what... I said... I didn't..." she stops him with a thumb on his lips.  
  
"I know. Me neither. I forgive you," she says with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I... love... you," he manages to say between coughs. Miss Parker gives him a shocked look and smiles at him and wipes away some blood from his chin.  
  
"I love you to," she says and his eyes start to close. He fights hard to keep them open.  
  
"Remember me," he says and draws in a last shaky breath. Miss Parker sobs silently and strokes his sweaty hair from his forehead.  
  
"Always. Say hi to mommy and Thomas for me," she whispers and feels him squeeze her hand with the last ounce of energy he has. She looks at their joined hands and feels his relax as he dies. She holds on to him for at least an hour before she feels someone pulling her away.  
  
"NO!!! Bobby," she sobs and fights hard against the person holding her.  
  
"Calm down Parker. It's me," a voice says and holds her tighter so she will know that she's not alone.  
  
"Jarod?" she says and turns to look at him with teary eyes. He smiles at her sadly and she throws her arms around him and sobs in to her shoulder. He strokes her hair to soothe her. He watches the paramedics placing Lyle in a black bag and placing it in the coroner's car. Miss Parker turns to look at them and screams in anger as they roll him away from her. She desperately tries to break free and get to him but Jarod holds her in a firm grip.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't trust you. Please forgive me," she starts to sob and her legs give out beneath her. Jarod holds her and guides her to the floor.  
  
"Please...." She screams in pain. Jarod can barely stand seeing her in this pain. She has lost so many people, her mother, Thomas and now her brother. Why were people constantly trying to hurt her? After a few hours she has fallen asleep and Jarod moves her over to the couch and tries to let her go but she has a firm grip around his arm so he has to place himself beside her. Suddenly someone knocks on the door causing Miss Parker and Jarod to jump. She instantly grabs a gun and whimpers as she sees it was Lyle's. Jarod gives her a strange look but understands as he sees the gun. He moves over to see who is at the door and when he sees that it is Sydney and Broots he opens the door.  
  
"Jarod? What are you doing here?" Sydney asks and walks inside with Broots behind him. Just then they see Miss Parker on the couch with the gun still in her hand staring at it and whimpering softly.  
  
"Someone shot Lyle here tonight. He died, I came to check up on her and saw her holding him so I called the paramedics. She didn't hear me until I removed her from him. She is very upset," Jarod explains with a sad look at Miss Parker. She suddenly looks up and stares at them.  
  
"They killed him because they thought it would keep me there," she says. Jarod walks up to her.  
  
"What do you mean Parker?" he asks. She looks at him.  
  
"They thought that by killing my brother they could keep me in the Centre. He hadn't done anything to them. He never talked about leaving the Centre. He just wanted me to know that he didn't kill Tommy. Was that so bad he had to be killed?" she asks sadly trying to find the answer.  
  
"No it wasn't. I'm so sorry Parker," he says and places an arm around her. She shrugs it off and moves away from him.  
  
"No you're not. You hated him. It wasn't Bobby's fault, Raines made Lyle. He couldn't stop it," she says angrily. Sydney looks at her sadly not knowing what he should do. Broots walks up to her.  
  
"We know it wasn't Bobby's fault Parker. Raines made him kill all those people. We know that, I just wish we would have realized it sooner," he says and Parker throws her arms around him.  
  
"So do I," she sobs and he leads her to the couch and hands her over to Jarod.  
  
"I'm sorry Parker. I should have known what was going to happen and saved him," Jarod says. Miss Parker snivels softly.  
  
"You can't save everyone."  
  
"How did you do that?" Sydney asks Broots stunned.  
  
"I just gave her what she wanted. Someone who understood what she meant," he answers. Sydney nods in understanding.  
  
"I hope he did what I asked," Miss Parker says.  
  
"And what was that?" Sydney asks.  
  
"I asked him to say hi to mommy and Thomas from me," she answers.  
  
"Not your father?" Jarod asks surprised  
  
"No. He didn't care when he was alive. He doesn't deserve my grief," she says angrily.  
  
"Jarod?"  
  
"Yes Parker?"  
  
"Will you take us with you?" she asks a bit scared.  
  
"Us?" he asks wondering who she means.  
  
"Us," she says motioning for everyone in the room. Jarod smiles at her.  
  
"Of course," he answers and looks at Sydney and Broots.  
  
"We'll go," Broots says. And Sydney agrees.  
  
"I'll go get Angelo in the morning and then we are out of here. Okay honey?"  
  
"Yes. I love you," she says and kisses him.  
  
"I love you to," he answers and kisses her back.  
  
IN HEAVEN  
  
"Miss Parker says hi," Lyle says to Thomas and his mother.  
  
"We know. I'm proud of you," Catherine answers and hugs him. They all turn and look down and see Jarod, Miss Parker, Angelo, Debbie, Broots, Sam and Sydney in a car driving to meet Jarod's family and then leave the country. Lyle notices Miss Parker cradling his gun to her chest; as if it would bring him closer to her he knows that Jarod probably removed the clip so she wouldn't accidentally shoot someone.  
  
"She will be happy with her father," Catherine says. Lyle looks at her strangely.  
  
"Isn't dad dead?"  
  
"Mr. Parker is dead and rutting in hell. But your father is Sydney. And he will take good care of her."  
  
"As will Jarod," Thomas says with a smile. Lyle nods in agreement.  
  
*THE END* 


End file.
